The Doctor and the Bean Stalk
by zomgitsbrittee
Summary: Thomas Davison goes missing one day, after having a strange dream about a planet near Earth. Pleas to find him do not go unheard, and the Doctor bounds in to help find him.


Thomas Davison lie awake in bed waiting for sleep to take him, just like every night. Willing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

I wasn't sure when I actually drifted off to sleep, but when I next opened my eyes I was lying in an unfamiliar courtyard that was adorned with the biggest columns I had ever seen. Upon further realisation, sat up and found myself on something soft. It was about a metre and a half jump to the ground, and I knew that if I were to jump I would injure myself; I took the risk regardless. Once I had recovered I turned to see what I had just jumped off of, and it was a huge sofa. I walked along the hall of columns until I came to a huge door, bigger than any human could ever even build let alone walk through. I was too small to reach the door handle, so all I could possibly do was wait until someone who was big enough turned up and opened the door for me. I sat myself down on one of the giant tiles along the peculiar corridor and waited. Not even five minutes after I had sat down, a massive girl of about 12 feet came bounding up to the door.

She noticed me sitting on the ground, and questioned me in a loud, booming voice "Who're you?"

I stood up immediately and declared to her "I'm Thomas, where am I?"

She gave me a strange look and answered, "You're not from around here are you? We're in the capital city on Planet 54!"

I wasn't sure what to say to that "P-Planet 54? You-you mean we're not on Earth?"

"Nope!"

"Well… How far away are we from Earth?" I asked her.

"Oh, not that far, don't you worry! If you come with me, I can show you Earth from up here!"

"But… there are no planets **that **close to Earth, I've never seen any!"

"You'd be surprised, boy. By the way, I'm Farah," she curtly bowed at me, "pleasure to meet you, but sorry, what was your name again?"

"I'm Thomas. Thomas Davison."

"Oh, that's a funny name! Well, follow me, and I'll show you Earth!"

Farah started running out from between the columns and out onto some strange turquoise coloured grass and within a few seconds she was out of my sight again, as she had sped off through some trees. I don't think she realised that I couldn't possibly keep up with her due to our size differences. It was exactly when I had that thought that her face popped out from between the trees again and she yelled at me "I'm sorry Thomas, I had forgotten how small you are. Hurry up!"

I followed her on to the grass - which was surprisingly soft under my bare feet - and through a glade of trees until we met what looked like a steep cliff, but sure enough; beneath the cliff was what looked like Europe. I looked at Farah, completely shocked at what I was seeing, "Is that _Earth?_" She scoffed, "Of course it is, you fool!" There was also what appeared to be a giant plant stalk leading up from Earth to Planet 54 and it suspiciously reminded me of a fairy-tale my mother used to read to me when I was younger. I turned to Farah and asked her "So are you a giant?"

She glared at me and somewhat boasted, "No, you idiot, I'm not a giant!"

With a grin she then said, "It's pretty, right?"

I looked at her, then back down the cliff face and simply nodded my head, because it was indeed pretty.

I asked her, "Why is there a giant stalk connecting our planets? Do your people come down to Earth? And why can't it be seen from Earth?"

Farah gave me an exasperated look and replied "It's used as a portal, so people from my planet can travel to yours to learn about the people who inhabit it, and animals, plants, and to gather supplies to bring back up here that we don't have. You can't see it down there because there's something that hides it from view; I think my mother called it a perception filter… It's sitting in a town called Leadworth"

I looked at her stunned at what I was hearing, wondering whether it was all real or not when I started hearing a familiar, but faint voice calling to me "Tommy! Tommy wake up! You've got to get ready for school!" Farah and the strange planet started to fade away, disappearing under my feet and I woke up back in my own bed with my mother pounding on my door to wake me up.

I hesitantly sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and went and got ready for the day ahead. I walked downstairs to find my mother at the front door, waiting to drive me to school. She looked me up and down, smiling and exclaimed "Tommy, you look well rested! I take it you got a good nights sleep last night for once!"

I looked at her and sighed, remembering my extremely vivid dream "Yes, Mother, I did actually."

When I got home from school, I had barely walked in the door when my mother was rushing back out again in a flurry of kisses and warnings to be good, telling me "I'm off to do some grocery shopping Tommy, behave yourself! And I've left a ham and cheese sandwich on the bench for you, bye sweetie!" I went and grabbed my sandwich, taking it upstairs, and I sat at my desk pondering whether the dream I had last night was real or not, and decided that it was too vivid to not be real, as Farah had said the portal was in Leadworth - where _I _live. I packed a rucksack and headed for the forest towards the end of town, where I thought the portal would most likely be. I figured I would be home again in time for mother to not catch me leaving the house and walked into the thick clumps of trees looking for any possible signs of the giant people like Farah being around. It was after I had been trudging through thick undergrowth for about ten minutes when I stumbled across an abnormal clearing. I had a feeling that it was the place, and began wandering towards the centre of the clearing, where I anticipated the portal was, and sure enough, it was like a door had been opened from another universe and 3 enormous men came out of the door and glared down at me.

The one standing in the middle who wore a huge animal skin kilt and a helmet with horns on it turned to the man next to him and grumbled "Looks like we've got ourselves a witness, we can't have any of them other humans finding us, so I guess we better take him up to the king."

They all exchanged glances between each other and nodded at the one in the middle. He took a step towards me and I turned around and tried to run for my life, not realising my stupid mistake, that they were all at least five feet taller than me. The leader of the group had caught up with me in less than ten steps, and picked me up in his hands, swinging me over his shoulder, and stomping back towards the place where the door had opened. The man carrying me muttered into my ear "You bloody mongrel bastard, you shouldn't have tried to run, now your punishment will be even worse" and he laughed, a cruel, thundering laugh that made my ears ring.

The men all stepped into what seemed like an elevator, but the platform was sitting in a huge transparent tube. A bell sounded and the platform began to move up, and as we moved further and further up, I could see the entire town of Leadworth, and then all of England, then all of Europe, and finally we came to a stop and the men all stepped out, the leader still carrying me off to see the king.

The three men walked through some dirty streets until they reached a large pair of silver gates that opened for them when they arrived. They walked in and up the path that was surrounded by huge bushes and flowers until they reached another huge, yet majestic door. One of the cronies pushed open the door, and the men all walked into the massive house. The man carrying me dumped me on the floor and all three of them dropped prostrate, bowing to someone. I turned around, and there was another mighty man sitting on a throne, wearing a crown and what appeared to be imperial robes.

The leader of the thugs sat up and addressed the king "My lord, we have captured a human, we caught him lurking around in the forest near the portal and decided it were best to take him, to prevent the knowledge of our co-existence with the people of Earth. We bring him to you as a prisoner, sire."

The king glared down at his men, and authoritatively told them "Thankyou, for your thoughtfulness, Bogley, you may depart, and leave the prisoner here." Then as an afterthought he barked "Guards! Escort Bogley and his men out immediately!" And before he had even finished speaking, more men dressed in armour sprang to life from along the walls of the throne room and escorted them out.

That left me under the terrifying gaze of the king. He looked at me for a few minutes in silence, and when he next spoke it made me jump in fear.

"Peasant human, why were you in the forest near our portal?"

I gulped and meekly answered him, with honesty, "I had a strange dream last night, that I was here, on your planet, and a girl showed me a strange cliff and the portal. Her name was Farah."

He looked at me, as if I had just sprouted an extra head, and said to me "Farah is my daughter – the princess – I have no idea how you could have known of our existence when you have never even physically visited our planet until now. This is an unexplainable phenomenon as of current; I will consult my advisors to establish whether what you dreamt of was factual, or imaginary. You will not be treated as a prisoner, as you are under 20 human years, and you will be escorted to quarters that will be prepared for you. What is your name, boy?"

I was feeling slightly more at ease with what was going on, and confidently answered him, "My name is Thomas Davison. What may I call you, sir?"

He smiled, a great big smile, I guess at my upbeat attitude about the situation and declared, "You may call me King Saxon. I will personally escort you to your room young Thomas. If you would kindly follow me."

The king gracefully rose from his throne and walked toward a door to my left, and into a hallway, glancing back to make sure I was following. I felt like an ant in the huge palace, and the king hummed to himself, and as we continued walking, I admired beautiful paintings we walked past until he stopped at another huge door.

"You will be staying in here, food will be brought to you after you awaken. Good evening, Thomas."

I smiled my thanks to him as the door was closed, and gazed across the room, which was adorned with a 4 poster bed, a dresser, and a lamp, a mirror, and another door, I figured to a bathroom, and I was right. I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at myself noting the dark circles embedded under my sapphire eyes and I stared my body down. I'm still tall and gangly with long arms and barely any muscle. I have the body of a twelve year old, not a fourteen year old. I dragged myself over to the bed, plopped myself down, and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Amy was sitting on the chair in the middle of the console room, her eyes glued to the rotating television sitting above the console, she was watching the local news from Leadworth. "Please," a devastated looking blonde woman pleaded, "We just want our son back." And she burst into tears, sobs wracking her body. The segment cut back to the presenter, "That was the mother of Thomas Davison, a local boy who has been missing for just shy of a month. Police are urging anybody with possibly information on his whereabouts to call the crime hotline immediately. We'll be back shortly after this commercial break." Amy switched off the television, biting her lip in thought. The Doctor looked up from the various knobs, and gave her a wide grin, to which she could only half return. He sauntered around the console and put his hands on either of her shoulders, concern flashed in his eyes "What's wrong Amy, are you okay?"

"Well, I feel really bad for that poor woman and her son, I just can't imagine how she would feel, with fear that he could be dead, or just barely alive and sitting in the gutters. I just wish we could help her some how."

The Doctor gave her a mysterious smile and hinted, "Maybe we can do something to help her."

Amy's eyes instantly brightened, and she gave him an excited hug. "Really Doctor, we can help her?"

He didn't respond, and walked back to the TARDIS controls, flipping the dematerialization switch, and the TARDIS made the familiar screeching sound as it landed. The Doctor pranced over to the door and opened it, almost throwing himself outside. Amy followed; excited to be on a new adventure, yet somewhat worried about what bad could possibly happen, as things usually went wrong on their adventures. She stepped out the door and was greeted with the familiarity of Leadworth's streets, where she had spent most of her adolescence. The TARDIS was parked in someone's front yard, and the Doctor was already at the front door of the large white house frantically knocking.

Amy stepped up on the porch beside him and stood waiting, when the front door opened and the woman she had seen on the television, crying about her lost son was standing in front of them in the house and she looked pale and gaunt.

She hesitated, looking at both of them, and her eyes came to rest on the Doctor. Before she had the chance to say anything to either of them, he blurted out "Hello, I'm the Doctor! Here to help!"


End file.
